The Secrets That Hurt Us
by RatherOddRanger
Summary: Twins AU inspired. Things started going down hill for Marinette after catching her boyfriend Luka cheating on her with Felix of all people! But why is Adrien beating himself up over this? What does he know that his twin brother Felix, the other Chat Noir doesn't? Everyone has a secret and ultimately someone ends up hurt in the end.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:** **Once again, a big shout out to my friend QuantumChickPea for the awesome cover art. Be sure to check out her Youtube and fanfics on here gang. Also do check out Edorazzi's tumblr as her Twins AU comics are where a lot of inspiration for this fanfic comes from, especially Felix's attitude.** _

_**Prologue …**_

''Stupid Akuma attack making me late again.'' Marinette mumbled to herself as she hurried as fast as she could to her boyfriend's house boat.

''Ugh, haven't been able to see Luka all week thanks to Hawkmoth and studying.'' She continued mumbled to herself as she reached the canal and saw Jukela on her phone.

''Yeah sure I'll be there in two minutes mom.'' She said just as Marinette stopped in her tracks in front of her, out of breath.

''Hey what's up?'' Jukela smiled at her as Marinette continued panting out of breath.

''Hey …'' She said in between huffs before finally gaining her composure. ''Got caught up in an akuma attack and got stuck inside a bus, but thankfully Ladybug and Chat Noir managed to save me, I mean well save the day.''

Technically Marinette wasn't lying, her cousin Brigette was also a Ladybug, often helping her out when she was busy with school work or helping her parents with the bakery.

The pair often did day and night shifts, especially as Brigette had said she loved patrolling at night. Marinette couldn't help but smile when Alya showed her footage of Brigette on patrol once, she seemed to have almost a dance like grace as she leaps from roof top to roof top.

Funny enough there were also two Chat Noirs, and Alya even suspect the Agaste twins at one point but of course Marinette had laugh that theory off.

Adrien was no where nearly as flirty as Chat and she couldn't picture Felix of all people willing to risk his life to save a complete stranger. He was way too much like Chloe, heck even his own comments now and again have resulted in someone becoming an akuma.

''Well as long as you're ok Marinette.'' Jukela said with a smile. ''Hate to chat and leave but moms on her way with grocery shopping so I promised I'd help her carry it.'' Said before pointing towards her home.

''Luka is in his room studying with Felix again.''

Marinette blinked. ''Really?'' She asked confused. ''I never would of guess Felix would offer to help tutor someone.''

Jukela just shrugged. ''Tell me about it but I suspect he's getting sick of it, you'd be amazed how often I hear those pair argue. No idea over what, but it has seemed to be getting worse over the past few weeks.''

Jukela then started scratching her head as she thought about it more. ''Funny enough, I think they even hang out sometimes, I've overheard Luka mention going to see a movie and meeting Felix there.''

''Sounds like he sees him more than me.'' Marinette joked. ''I mean I do try … but with school, home and studying, it's hard to find time to just meet up with Luka to say hi outside of lunch break, let alone go on a date.''

Jukela simply nodded at her before pointing back to the house boat behind her. ''Well feel free to head on in, I'm sure Luka is willing to kick out Felix so you pair can have some much need 'alone time'.'' She said with a snigger whilst using finger quotation marks.

Marinette couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as Jukela walked past her lightly chuckling to herself.

…

Slowly Marinette made her way through the now familiar house boat, she passed through the kitchen and living room before finally reaching a familiar spot.

She chuckled as she remembers the first time she had meet Luka, he had made her jump in fright as he mediated.

There had been apologises, she had been nervous, small talk and then a small gift, one of his guitar pics, which Marinette kept near her bed side table since they had started dating.

As she reached Luka's bedroom, she noticed the suddenly lack of Luka or Felix, there were books, a tablet and various pieces of stationary shattered on the bed and table area.

She figured they were lower down in the decks, so she started to make her way, passing a familiar barrel Luka had hidden her in during the akuma incident with his poor mother.

She smiled however, that soon dropped when she heard Luka's voice.

''God you're so beautiful …'' She heard from the other end of the room, there was a closed door slightly opened ajar, not by much but enough for Marinette to peek into.

''How about you make it up to me for the other day?'' Felix Agreste said in a low voice as Marinette inched closer.

However, she froze as she then heard a familiar sound, the sound of someone kissing followed by moans and gasps.

''I want you so bad Felix ….'' She heard her boyfriend groan in lust, as her hand slowly reached up to cover her mouth in shock as she could hear the sounds of a zipper being opened.

Marinette had to make sure, with all of her courage she slowly tip toed towards the door, her hand still over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as she was horrified at the sight before her.

Devastated at what she saw her so-called boyfriend doing with Felix Agreste of people.

''Oh Yes … Luka …'' Was the last thing she heard before closing her eyes shut, trying to fight back the tears, before running as quickly as she could off the house boat.

…


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just spotted the spelling errors in the prologue, many apologises, I've gone back and fixed those. Also, do check out Edorazzi's Twins AU on Tumblr, those comics were the main inspiration for a lot of this.**_

 _ **Big shout out to QuantumChickPea for beta reading this. Please check out her stories.**_

''You need to focus more!'' Felix snapped as he poked Luka in the back with his ruler. He had been helping the older student study as his grades were appalling in all subjects, well except music but that wasn't the point.

Luka turned to him and smirked, ''Might help if a cute blonde wasn't standing in my room.''

Felix blushed and then coughed, hoping Luka hadn't noticed his embarrassment at the comment (too bad, he had) before, he focused back at the task at hand.

''Luka, listen do you REALLY want to end up working in some dead-end job? You need to improve your grades otherwise, well I don't know, you'll end up working somewhere, like running a bakery or something!'' Felix said as, Luka rolled his eyes.

''What's wrong with running my own business? Seems to work well for Marinette's parents.'' Luka replied before his eyes went wide as, he realized he had said 'the forbidden name'.

''Speaking of Marinette …'' Felix began as, he crossed his arms. ''Have you told her it's over yet?''

Luka gulped as, he rubbed the back of his head. ''I … I wrote a song about you …'' He said nervously.

''LUKA!'' Felix snapped. ''It's been a month since we hooked up!'' He continued, ''Did you forget we had a 'deadline' to meet?'' Felix finished alongside quotation fingers.

''I know Felix, lord do I know.'' Luka spoke as, he pinched the ridge of his nose. ''Not my fault you looked like hot stuff when you were dressed as Adrien.'' He mumbled.

Another blush spread across Felix's face. Something describing him using the words 'cute' and 'hot stuff' was still something he wasn't used to. He couldn't help but sigh in annoyance as he sat down on Luka's bed.

''Hey … come on I'm joking, well you know what I mean.'' Luka said worried as he reached over to place a hand on Felix's knee but he just shifted his leg away in annoyance.

''I'm being serious here ….'' Felix began as he rubbed his arms. ''You only started hanging out with me because you wanted to get to know Adrien better, even dating Marinette to make him jealous and then ….''

''Hey, that not true.'' Luka said as he got up to sit next to Felix. He wrapped an arm around him and he drew them closer.

''I liked Marinette, more then I friend for a while and ….'' He leaned in and gave Felix a soft kiss on the lips.

''I'll admit I liked your brother at the time but …'' Luka said as his smile grew. ''Well I got to know you a hell of a lot better when we hung out for coffee, I lo- I mean I like you a lot Felix'' He then finished with another quick kiss.

Felix looked at him with an emotion in his eyes that no one besides Luka ever really saw. Sadness.

''I want to believe that … but, you need to end it with her Luka!'' His voice started off low before raising with annoyance.

''I will, I promise, she's coming here later today, well roughly an hours' time. I'll talk to her then, I swear!'' He said as he slowly raised a hand to Felix's cheek whilst leaning forward.

Felix didn't hesitate, he closed his eyes and leaned forward, their lips meeting, the kiss feeling like an electric surge.

For a brief moment he forgot why he was angry at Luka, forgot about that stupid girl Marinette, forgot about how he was blackmailed by Adrien because of her, forgot how 'disappointed' his father would be, forgot about everything except for the fact that Luka for some bizarre reason, wanted him as a boyfriend.

And that scared Felix the most, as he had never felt like this before for anyone. The thought of losing Luka was eating away at him but those thoughts soon went to the back of his mind as he felt Luka's tongue brushing against his lips, his fingers moving through his hair.

''LUKA!'' Jukela shouted from the other end of the boat as, she came running towards his room. Luka often cursed his luck for not having a bedroom door.

Luka quickly jumped up and walked towards the living room just in time to meet her.

''Um … hey sis what's up?'' Luka asked with crimson cheeks, hoping, no PRAYING, Jukela didn't notice.

''Are you ok?'' She asked looking concerned.

''Yeah, never better, just … the heat you know? It's roasting today.'' He chuckled nervously as she looked confused. She just assumed Felix had lost his temper over Luka's lack of concentration or something and brushed it off.

''Mom's asked me to go help her bring home some grocery shopping, I'll be 30 minutes, maybe 40 tops. She said as your meant to be studying can you watch the house?'' She said as, Luka just smiled back.

''Yeah sure no problem sis, me and Felix are just … um …. Discussing some-'' He began but was interrupted by Felix shouting. ''Biology questions.''

''YEAH! Biology questions!''

Jukela just blinked in confusion. ''Um … ok, I'll see you in 40 minutes then.'' She said as, she headed off to the top deck.

''Take care'' Luka said back to her nervously, hoping she didn't notice.

As soon as, he heard a door close, he let out a loud sigh of relief, took a deep breath and walked back to Felix.

It didn't help Felix was now spread out on his bed, his revision books now dumped on the floor.

''40 minutes did she say?'' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Maybe, 30 minutes tops.'' Luka replied as he began to climb on top of him, but then stopped, a thought running threw his mind.

''Actually, let's take this down towards the storage room in the lower end of the boat. There's a locked door we can use for a bit more 'privacy' if you know what I mean?'' Luka said as he reached for Felix's hand, pulling him up and planting a vey quick kiss.

''Lead the way.'' Felix said with a snicker as a thought finally occurred to him in regards to how to make sure Luka stayed his and that Marinette was out of the picture for good.

Now all she had to do was show up early, it would make the scene, all the more perfect.


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot especially as this fanfic is getting a great view count. Also once again thank you to QuantumChickPea for beta reading as always._ **

Felix groaned as he walked to his mansion home. To say he was frustrated was an understatement …

'' _LUKA WHERE ARE YOU?'' The pair jumped as they heard the angry voice of Luka's mother shouting throughout the house boat._

'' _So close …'' Felix snarled as the pair quickly pulled up their pants, Felix growling in annoyance as Luka just smiled at him. Within a flash he had planted a quick kiss on Felix's lips before opening the door._

'' _She probably just wants help bringing the shopping in or Marinette is probably waiting outside.'' Luka said in a whisper, a smile across his face._

 _However, that smile disappeared as Felix saw the look of horror in his eyes as he froze as Luka turned the handle and it opened with ease._

'' _I … I thought we locked it ….'' Luka mumbled._

 _..._

''Felix, I am glad to see you home.'' Natalie said to him as she walked past, her head not leaving the sight of her tablet as she scrolled through it.

Before Felix could reply, she then said ''Also Adrien said he needed to see you urgently, have you both had an argument? He seems rather angry.''

...

'' _I want an explanation you pair.'' Luka's mother demanded as she stood before the pair with her arms crossed as she looked back between the two young men before her._

 _Luka rubbed the back of his head nervously, trying his best to not make eye contact. ''I swear, I didn't know Marinette was going to be early …'' He stammered as Jukela stood at the opposite end of the room._

'' _Marinette thought, she was running late.'' She said as she looked disgusted at her brother but did her best to avoid making eye contact with Felix._

...

Felix stood outside his bedroom door and sighed. After this afternoon he didn't fancy more arguing and shouting especially not from his own brother.

He sighed loudly to himself as he knew this, the argument he was about to have with Adrien was going to be a lot harder and more upsetting then any 'talk' with his father over the same matter.

''I know you're out there, I heard you sighing, so get in here now!'' Adrien shouted from behind the closed door, alongside what Felix was a snigger from Plagg.

...

'' _Well …. '' Luka began as he walked up to the top deck of the boat, hand in hand with Felix. ''That could have gone a lot better.''_

 _Felix raised an eyebrow. ''Really?'' He asked. ''I thought your mother took it pretty well, why else am I invited for dinner round here tomorrow?'' Felix chuckled as Luka bit his lip._

'' _Jukela said she refuses to eat with us …'' Luka mumbled, the upset evident in his face._

'' _She said Marinette looked upset, in tears in fact …'' He continued as Felix rolled his eyes._

'' _Forget about her …'' Felix insisted as Luka seemed to ignore him._

'' _What if she saw us … you know?'' Luka asked him with worry and concern in his voice. ''And … the look of disgust on my sister's face …''_

 _Felix just looked angry so he tightened his hand on Luka and pulled him into a kiss._

 _He wrapped his arms around his waist as Luka placed his on both of Felix's cheeks. He pulled back for air but soon enough Luka then pulled him back into another kiss._

'' _He's mine now …'' Felix thought as a smile formed around the side of his mouth as the pair continued to kiss._

...

Adrien sat in his computer chair, his arms crossed, his face full of anger. He glanced over at Plagg who just sat at the computer table nibbling on some cheese.

''When I caught you two and told Luka he had a week to end it with Marinette …'' Adrien began before pinching the ridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. ''I was expecting something a bit more … tasteful …''

Felix just rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood for another lecture especially as he expected he was going to hear something more foul mouth when he got to school from the likes of Alya, Nino and probably even Bridgette.

Granted he would be shocked if he heard Bridgette swear, she always seemed so naively innocent to him.

''Boo-who, so your stalker friend is all upset, big deal.'' Felix said as he stomped over to the coach, throwing his backpack onto one side of it before sitting down onto it and grabbing a games controller.

''Excuse me?'' Adrien said as he stared in disbelief.

''The same stalker friend who was meant to be crazy for you for years from what her cousin and best friend said but still seemed ok to suck face with MY boyfriend!'' Felix said ensuring to empathises the 'my' as he spoke.

Shock was one word to describe the look on Adrien's face, pissed off was probably another as he got up and stormed over to Felix and grab the controller out of his hands.

''She's not like that!'' Adrien snapped at him as Felix looked up with a comical bewilderment look.

''Really? Because I remember seeing that live feed from her room when that whole Troublemaker incident occurred, I saw the so-called modelling photos all over her wall, doesn't explain the fap material under her bed!'' Felix said looking smug as Adrien just frowned at him.

He then felt something and looked down at his hand, he noticing Plagg tapping on the fake Chat Noir ring the kwami had constructed for him. He couldn't help but noticed it glowed a light green colour whenever Plagg touched it.

''What are you doing?'' Felix asked confused as Plagg looked up at him. ''Nothing, just checking something.'' Plagg said with a fake innocent grin as he then floated back to his little pile of cheese on the table.

Felix just shook his head in annoyance as he noticed Adrien had started to walk away from him, mumbling angerly under his breath.

''You said it yourself, you didn't believe her excuse the next day at school …'' Felix began as Adrien then stopped in his tracks.

''You assumed like so many girls, like Lila, like Aurore and Mireille, those two-father made you go on dates with for publicity purposes, you just thought the sweet baker's daughter was just another fan girl who just wanted Adrien the model, not Adrien the actual person.'' Felix stated as he sneered. ''Or should I say Chat Noir the person?''

Adrien took one look at his twin, his fists tightened, he wanted to punch Felix so badly in his smug face but he couldn't, he was still his brother after all.

''And that's why you put on your best model smile as she babbled her lame ass excuse and carried on doing what you usually do.'' Felix said before messing up his hair, putting on a smile and then saying ''Ha, ha, ha, she's just a friend.'' In his best Adrien imitation voice.

''She is my friend!'' Adrien snapped back at him as he throws the controller towards Felix who ducked in time to dodge it. ''I'm lucky to have a friend like her!'' He shouted at Felix.

''And I thought she'd be happier with someone who shared her interests, someone who I thought actually cared for her, who knew her better then me! Who could be a good boyfriend to her! Someone who I thought actually loved her!'' Adrien shouted at Felix as his voice got louder and angrier with each word as Felix just stared dumb founded.

''Wait … what do you mean by that?'' Felix asked confused but Adrien ignored him.

''Marinette is my friend, one of my best friends and I don't want to lose that friendship no matter what. Yes, I know she's obsessed with me, like so many girls are but the thing is …'' Adrien closed his eyes as tears started to form. ''She is just a friend to me and why date me when she could date someone who I thought actually cared for her?''

Adrien wiped his eyes and then took a deep breath.

''And I'm sick of tired of defending you constantly to them! My friends! Your no better then Chloe!'' Adrien said as Felix stared at him in shock and confusion.

''What do you mean defending me?'' Felix asked despite deep down knowing the answer.

Adrien just growled loudly as he walked towards the window.

''PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!'' He said as Plagg went flying into his ring. ''I didn't get to finis-'' He tried to say before the transformation kicked in.

Within a flash Adrien was Chat Noir, he glanced over at Felix, the anger evident in his face as he opened the window.

''I'm going out before you piss me off more ….'' He snapped at him before leaping out leaving Felix just standing there, what Adrien didn't see was a tear running down his cheek.

''You were one person I didn't want to hurt brother …'' Felix said as he wiped the tears away. He took a deep breath before exhaling, it had been a long day he thought to himself.

''I need a shower.'' He mumbled as he moved to take off his Chat Noir ring. As he walked over to the bathroom he soon noticed something, the ring wasn't budging.

''What the hell?'' Felix exclaimed as he tried harder to pull off the ring but to no avail. It was like it was super glued to him.

''I'm putting laxatives in that little rat's cheese next time I see him.'' He mumbled as he continued to try and remove the ring in frustration.

…

Luka sat on his bed, trying his best to get a tune going but every time he tried, the couldn't help hear Jukela's words from earlier.

'' _What do you mean she might have saw us?'' He remembered asking his sister who looked at him in disgust._

'' _She ran out the house boat crying and looking like a mess! It was obvious she saw something!'' Jukela snapped at him. ''Question is, do I want to know what it was from you or from a pissed off Alya at school tomorrow?''_

His thoughts were interrupted as Jukela walked in, not making eye contact with him.

''Zak's here for the movie, you still coming?'' She mumbled, looking very uneasy around him.

Luka glanced over to her, he bit his lip. ''You cool with me tagging along?'' He asked quietly.

She rolled her eyes at him in frustration. ''Come on …'' She said grabbing his shirt arm and dragging him to his feet.

''Me being angry with you is NOTHING compared to what you and Felix will face at school tomorrow!'' She pointed out as they headed off the boat.

…

Chat Noir sat on the ledge of a building opposite the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie bakery, the same ledge where he was able to spot Marinette and her family enjoying Christmas, whilst he and Felix were struggling to enjoy theirs as it was the first one since their mother had disappeared.

He saw Tom and Sabine in the kitchen discussing something, Tom looking crossed and angry whilst Sabine just looked concerned as she tried to calm him.

Chat then glance up towards the balcony and the sight he saw broke his heart. Marinette was wrapped in a blanket as Bridgette held her, trying her best to comfort her, despite the distance he could still hear her crying.

''I should have told you …'' He began to whisper to himself. ''In the locker room, that I knew who you were, my lady ….'' He buried his hands into his face as he let out a frustrated groan before he began to sob.

His mind cast him back to that day, the day they battled Troublemaker, the day Chat Noir saw Ladybug beginning to de-transform and he caught a quick glimpse of the girl under the mask.

''I'm so sorry Ladybug, I thought you would be happy with him …'' He said as he continued to cry. ''I just wanted you to be happy …''


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've got several WIPs in note form AND currently had a major change in day job. Bright side, making more money, down side, working the lonely night shift now. Come to think of it, does it still count as a day job? Regardless please enjoy.**_

''So …. Stupid question but, how are you feeling?'' Bridgette asked as she stirred her hot chocolate. After what felt like hours Marinette had stopped crying but know she was just staring into her hot chocolate cup.

Bridgette was finding it hard to believe that this was the same Marinette we saw this morning, the same Marinette who was excited as hell to see her boyfriend Luka after a week full of homework, being a super hero and helping out at the bakery.

Then she ran into her after she had not long defeated another akuma with the help of the Quantum Kids, crying her eyes out, babbling something about Luka with Felix.

It wasn't until she got Marinette home and she had partly calmed down, that Bridgette was able to get the full shocking story.

''Marinette?'' Bridgette asked again but all Marinette did was shrug in response to her cousin's question, making Bridgette bit her lip. She then clicked her fingers as an idea came to her.

''Want me to punch him for you?'' Bridgette Cheng asked her cousin jokingly, hoping to lighten up her mood, but all Marinette did in turn was just stare at her hot chocolate as she held it in her hands.

''No …'' Marinette mumbled in response as Bridgette just sighed in worry. She had no idea what she could do to help her beloved cousin.

She then smiled and clapped her hands together, remembering something from earlier, shortly after the akuma battle.

''Chat asked if you were OK earlier.'' She quickly said as Marinette continued to stare into her cup. ''After the akuma battle I mean, he said he misses you, and was wondering if you were ok?''

''Yeah …'' Marinette said as she sighed in response.

Bridgette looked over at Tikki who was hovering near Marinette's shoulder, the worry evident in the little kwami's face.

…

Chat jumped from building to building until he found what he was looking for, it was bill board with an image of Adrien Agreste plastered all over it.

''Perfect.'' He snarled as he grabbed his baton and started to smash away at it.

''You should have told her the second you found out!'' He growled in anger as he slammed his baton hard into the billboard.

''But no, you gave Luka the benefit of the doubt because Felix BEGGED you, so you gave them a week to come clean.'' He snarled as he raised his baton, ready to strike.

''You could have spared her this pain if you hadn't given them the chance ….'' The baton came down again, this time piercing the material. ''Spare her the embarrassment of witnessing … THAT!'' He struck it again, this time a large chunk of the fabric came ripping off.

''Coward! You just a stupid pretty boy model playing super hero!'' He snapped as he raised his hand into the air yelling, ''CATACLYSM!'' at the top of his lungs.

He brought his claw hand down, clawing into the image of his own face into the poster, within seconds a black energy engulfed the bill board reducing it to nothing more then a pile of ashes.

''I hate you so much right now …'' Chat whispered, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes, not even flinching as he began to de-transform. Plagg blinked as he took in his surroundings, his eyes went a bit wide with worry as he noticed the pile of rubble in front of Adrien.

''That's enough kid.'' Plagg began as he floated in front of Adrien's face.

''Hate to ask but were you pretending that was your brother or are you just guilt tripping yourself?'' The little kwami asked as Adrien opened his eyes to stare at him.

''Does it matter?'' Adrien asked as he reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a small piece of camembert cheese. Eagerly Plagg took it, threw it into the air and engulfed it within one chomp.

''Of course, it matters kid.'' Plagg said with his mouth full as Adrien tighten his fist and stared at the ring.

''It's all my fault …'' He mumbled as Plagg shock his head with a loud sigh.

''Kid you panicked, not only did you find out one of your closet friends was crazy for you but, that she was also Ladybug.'' Plagg began as Adrien continued to stare at his ring.

''You were worried your lady was just another crazed fangirl, I get it.'' Plagg added as Adrien as he continued to stare aimlessly.

''But I was the one who suggested to her to give Luka a shot after I found the guitar pick a few days later.'' Adrien began as he pulled out the friendship charm Marinette had made for him.

''She mentioned Luka had given it to her as a gift that day when his mom became Captain Hardrock and after I discovered she was Ladybug …

Plagg noticed the way his partner was staring at the charm, his eyes full of sadness, as he continued to stuff his face. ''Humans and love ….'' He thought to himself as he finally swallowed the last of camembert.

''If anyone's to blame, it that Luka guy and your brother.'' Plagg began wiping his mouth. ''I have no doubt he deliberately planned it knowing Marinette would see 'that'.'' He continued empathizing 'that' to Adrien.

''I don't want to sound cold but you need to quit beating yourself up kid.'' Plagg said as he stared back at the destroyed billboard behind them. ''Literally.''

Adrien sighed as he stared off into the distance towards the bakery, his grip on the charm tightening.

''From what Alya said, Luka seemed to really like Marinette, I thought he'd be good for her, rather than …'' He began before biting his lip.

''Rather then what kid?'' Plagg asked worried, noticing a butterfly across the street, just flying around looking for someone.

''Rather than her being disappointed in the fake that is Adrien Agreste …'' Adrien finished with a sob, as Plagg turned around to him looking worried.

…

Luka checked his phone again as he stood in the line for the movie theatre as Zak and Jukela chatted amongst themselves. He was hoping, PRAYING that his boyfriend would message him. He needed to talk to Felix to make sure he was ok, but he wasn't answering his phone.

''Where is he?'' He mumbled under his breath as he pulled his hoodie over his head. He couldn't shake the feeling of how awful tomorrow was going to be at school once word had got around but also, he had this strange feeling someone was pointing daggers at him from behind.

''Dude you ok?'' Zak asked him, he was Jukela new boyfriend, or some new friend, Luka wasn't sure. The kid had good taste in music so he was fun to hang out with. Jukela had explained Zak was a fairly new student at the school, he'd move with his mom to Paris, he had been having trouble adjusting to life in Paris and was finding it hard to make friends.

Heck the poor kid had not long been targeted by an akuma butterfly within a week of his move. However, that wasn't the reason Zak was having trouble making friends, the poor guy had been turned well over 3 times, resulting in all sorts of rumors about him.

''Um … yeah sorry, my mind is on other things.'' He mumbled as Zak just turned to Jukela somewhat confused.

''Trust me, you'll find out tomorrow.'' She whispered to Zak who just looked even more confused.

…

''That creep has a lot of nerve …'' Alya snarled under her breath as Nino looked on worried. The pair were waiting in line for the movie theatre alongside Ivan and Mylene when they all spotted Luka.

''Alya please not here.'' Nino asked as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. ''Last thing we need is you getting upset as a butterfly flies pass.''

Alya raised an eyebrow at him slightly annoyed as she folded her arms.

''Last thing Marinette needs to see is Lady Wi-Fi making an return on the news tonight.'' Ivan added in, noticing the pair, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they were discussing.

Alya stared at the ground angrily, taking a deep breath before exhaling. ''He should have been honest with her.'' She said through gritted teeth as Nino looked on worried.

''Do you want to ditch this movie and go check on Marinette?'' He asked nervously as he placed a hand on her shoulder, he didn't have a clue what else he could do and doubt even dragging a certain 'sunshine boy' would help.

Alya shook her head as she looked at Nino. She smiled before planting a quick kiss on his cheek. ''I appreciate it Nino but Bri said Marinette needed some 'me' time plus I know how excited you have been to see this movie.'' She added as Nino blushed.

''Actually …'' He began. ''I'm more excited to see this movie WITH you then actually the movie itself.''

''Same here.'' Ivan said as he circled his thumb on the back of Mylene's hand. ''I love this movie but I've never seen the original Alien on the big screen before.''

''Just don't be surprised if I cover my eyes behind the popcorn box ok?'' Mylene added with a giggled, which began infectious amongst the group of friends.

However, none of them would be laughing for long, as a butterfly was flying directly over the crowd and no one notice it as it entered the theatre threw an open window ….

…

''Lousy old film …'' The cinema owner, a man in his mid-50s moaned as he kicked the can of film reel across the floor in frustration, whilst smoke came from the film projector before him.

''Now what am I going to do? I've got over 100 people waiting to see this movie and I had to listen like an idiot and go 'retro' didn't I?'' He moaned making abbreviation marks with his fingers before ripping a piece of the jammed film reel out of the projector.

''I told that punk to double check the film reel was usable, dang blast it!'' He shouted kicking over the film projector, causing it to break as it hit the floor hard.

''I'm ruined …. They all pre-ordered those tickets …. ruined ….'' He continued as he ran his fingers through his thinning hair whilst clutching the film and not noticing the dark butterfly land on it, turning it black.

…

''Finally, …'' Hawkmoth smiled as one of his akuma butterflies had finally found a new 'volunteer'.

''Let's see … ah yes …. A business going under … last ditch attempt to make money ….'' Hawkmoth chuckled to himself as he clenched his fist whilst the window slowly opened, illuminating the room in the moon light.

''Perfect, he's so frustrated and angry, just per-O … what's this? The original Alien movie? Even better.'' He continued as he sighed to himself. He remembered how his beloved introduced him to that movie so many years ago.

Memories of his wife Emille began to flood his mind but Gabriel knew he couldn't be distracted, he had to obtain his prize.

…

The mark of the akuma butterfly appeared over the cinema owner's face as he simply stared angrily at nothing, a voice in his head talking to him.

''Film-O-Morph … I am Hawkmoth …'' The voice began as he clutched the film reel even tighter.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Finally a new chapter, my hours changed at work again back to days. Lost a bit of money too but, still thankful I have a job. This sadly got to delayed due to new fanfic ideas. Regardless I hope you all enjoy this update. Roughly one more chapter left for this evening's events if that helps?**_ _ **  
**_

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Marinette had crashed asleep. Bridgette pulled up her blanket to help cover her as she reached over to grab the pair of empty hot chocolate mugs.

Tip toeing towards the trap door, she quickly glanced round for any sign of Tikki, as she had planned to make another cup of coco to go to bed with and was going to offer some cookies for Tikki as a midnight snack.

To come think of it, she couldn't remember the last time she saw Tikki, she remembered seeing her after she had tried to cheer up Marinette by mentioning Chat missing her.

''Well he misses HIS Ladybug.'' Bridgette thought to herself, a slight hint of jealously in her thoughts.

As she climbed down the ladder, Bridgette then headed downstairs for her umpteen cup of hot chocolate that night, the house so quiet she could hear her own thuds as she walked down.

''One last hot chocolate with marshmallows before bed me thinks.'' She mumbled quietly to herself as she walked down.

The TV in the living room area was off and the kitchen was empty. No doubt her aunt and uncle had gone to bed, after all they still had a business to run, uncle Tom was often up at 5am every morning making bed for a busy day of sales.

The quietness of the living room was surreal to Bridgette, the complete polar opposite to earlier when it was filled with the shouts of anger from her uncle Tom.

Bridgette had never seen him so angry, uncle Tom was the definition of 'gentle giant' in her mind but once he and Sabine had found out what had upset Marinette so much, he was furious, he was determined to give Luka a piece of his mind.

Terrified of a potential akuma butterfly, Sabine had spent some time trying to calm her husband down whilst Bridgette stayed to comfort her cousin.

She spotted the tub of coco powder on the counter, more than likely someone had forgotten to put it away. Bridgette was glad actually, it meant she didn't accidentally make any loud noises to wake up her family.

As she went over to the fridge to grab the milk, she stopped as she spotted the cookie jar. Opening it, she peered in to see nothing but cookies.

''Seriously Tikki, where are you?'' She asked herself quietly, remember the time she spotted the little kwami in said cookie jar eating away at cookies to her hearts delight, hoping she was there right now.

…

Tom was snoring away, he was exhausted and out like a light, Sabine on the other hand couldn't sleep. She sat up in her bed, her back resting against the bed board as she looked down at her hands as she held them together, her face full of worry.

''She'll be fine Sabine.'' Tikki said to her as the small red kwami put on a brave face but she knew the real reason Marinette's mother was worried.

''The situation Marinette is in as Ladybug is different compared to-'' Tikki began only for Sabine to interrupt her.

''I know Tikki, you and Master Fu have explained it before.'' She sighed loudly looking down at the small kwami with sad eyes.

''I just don't want to see history repeating itself.'' She began with a whisper. ''I don't want to lose my girls … not like … not like Marin …''

''I know.'' Tikki whispered, as shame and guilt began to wash over the kwami. The shame and guilt of their shared secret.

…

Bridgette yawned as she finished making her hot chocolate, however before she could even blow on it to cool it down, her phone started going like crazy in her pocket.

Quickly grabbing it to try and silence the notification noises before it woke anyone up, her eyes went large in shock as she read the various Facebook posts in her news feed.

 _OMFG! GIANT AKUMA ALIEN MONSTER IS ATTACKING US!_

 _WHERE THE HELL ARE CHAT NOIR AND LADYBUG!?_

 _JUST GOT A SELFIE WITH THE NEW AKUMA MONSTER! I AM LEGEND!_

 _I DID NOT PAY OVER 20 EUROS TO GET EATEN BY A MONSTER!_

 _SOMEONE CALL HELP! THERE'S A MONSTER AT THE ALIEN SCREENING RIGHT NOW!_

 _THIS IS YOUR FAVOURITE LADYBLOGGER ALYA REPORTING LIVE FROM THE LATEST AKUMA ATTACK!_

Bridgette let out an angry grunt. Two akuma attacks in one day, that's all she needs as she quietly tried to rush upstairs.

''I hope Chat Noir saw that too. Really hope he isn't asleep or moping over his Ladybug … AGAIN.'' She thought as she tipped toed pass her aunt and uncle's room just as Tikki appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

Tikki looked worried, she really hoped that Bridgette hadn't spotted her coming out of her aunt and uncle's room or worse overheard what they had been talking about.

Before Tikki could say anything, Bridgette simply whispered ''Akuma attack at the cinema, we need to go.'' And within a flash the pair were gone.

…

''O for …'' Felix snapped as his call went to voice mail again, he had literally 5 minutes ago spotted the missed calls from him.

''He calls me and then doesn't answer when I call him …'' He grumbled annoyed as he stared at his ring finger. He knew Plagg had done something to it/him, the blasted thing wouldn't come off and after using olive oil all he ended up doing was ruining one of his best shirts.

''He is OK … right?'' He whispered worryingly. ''Really don't want to hear how he got involved in some awful akuma attack tomorrow.''

…

Luka screamed, he screamed loudly, so loud Zak had to cover his ears. 10 minutes ago, they had finally got into the packed movie theatre, everyone seemed ok and were just happy to be inside, but then literally 2 minutes ago a large monster ripped through the projector screen with a furious roar!

Jukela on the other hand just thought it looked cool, right up there with Horrificator in terms of design and coolness. Its entire body was made from old movie film reels, it's shapes slightly resembling a xenomorph in design, it however had what looked old movie film cans for eyes.

As it roared, it opened its mouth to reveal an old film camera, that extended and starting shooting a laser, the sound of it reminding her of the laser sound effect from Mars Attacks.

''THAT'S AWESOME!'' She screamed in delighted as Luka just stared at it terrified, Zak on the other hand was just plain annoyed.

''We're moving to Paris …'' Zak mumbled as he grabbed both of his friends by the hands and tried to get them out. ''We'll be safer, mom said.'' He continued mumbling. ''No scary Bermuda triangle so you'll be safe from monsters she said …''

…

''I'm sure he's OK …'' Felix said to himself as he sat down at the computer desk he and Adrien shared.

''One of these has to work.'' He said angrily whilst staring at the various substances on the tray such as butter, grease, soap and anything else he could find that he thought would help. He was determined to get this ring off his finger even if it was stuck on with magic.

''OK let's try the butter this time.'' He said grabbing it, only for the lid to not budge as he tried pulling it off. ''O COME ON!'' He shouted loudly.

…

Adrien kicked at the pile of ashes in front of him as Plagg floated by him with a tissue in his tiny paws.

''It's not your fault kid …'' Plagg said for what felt like the umpteeth time now to him.

''I thought he liked her …'' He whispered in response.

''I know …'' Plagg replied softly as Adrien kicked some more of the ashes.

''And I thought she liked him, they seemed happy when we all went ice skating.'' Adrien replied rather quickly.

Plagg nodded at him but then his eyes went wide. ''Kid, I'm sorry but there's an akuma.''

Upon hearing the word 'akuma' Adrien's fists tightened, he felt like punching something and pretending it was Luka or Felix would help him feel better.

…

As Ladybug, Bridgette raced across the roof tops, whilst TRYING frantically to get in touch with any other super heroes. She didn't have time to get the fox and turtle miraculous and neither Chat or the Quantum Kids were answering.

Mercury with his super speed would be handy right now, not only for evacuating civilians but also to help get her there within a minute. Melody was always handy for a tight fight, especially with her music powers and Kid Mime ….. uh ….. he could flirt on par with Marinette's Chat Noir?

''You know what?'' Bridgette thought as she leaped over another rooftop, performing a twirl just to show off. ''I'm actually glad I can't contact him. he can be just as bad as Marinette's Chat Noir in regards to ignoring someone's personal space.''

It also didn't help she felt exhausted due to the late hour. ''Should have grabbed a red bull or something before I left, would punch Luka for one now. I wonder if a corner store is still open? Can I maybe get one from one of those bars open below me? I could totally get served in there, I mean, I'm Ladybug!'' Bridgette thought to herself as she then performed a back flip mid air whilst jumping onto a nearby roof.

Soon enough, she was at the movie theater as dozens of people were running out of it, screaming with terrified looks on their faces, the sounds of police sirens racing towards them down the street.

''I wonder if this is the right place?'' She joked with a snort but then spotted 'a' Chat Noir, who hadn't spotted her and jumped over to join him. His back was to her as she landed but upon closer inspection it was evident it was Marinette's Chat sitting there as he watched the mayhem below.

''Crazy Bug …'' He said sounding annoyed as Bridgette just blinked at him, part annoyed and part confused.

''Hello to you too Chat Noir.'' She said with a smile, trying to sound happy as Chat Noir sounded like he was doing his best grumpy cat impression. Bridgette thought for a brief moment it was the 'other' Chat Noir, the always super serious one who was also grumpy at times and would CONSTANTLY remind her, he only flirted with her to ensure only one suspected there were two different Chat Noir's.

She crossed her arms and glared at the Chat before her. ''How did you know it was me?'' Replying with hints of annoyance evident in her voice. ''What happened to manners? I expect that from Grumpy Noir!''

Adrien sighed loudly bitting his lip, trying his best to compose himself, not to let anything slip, not to let his worry for Marinette show. It wasn't this intention to upset or anger Bridgette. ''Call it a hunch.'' He said turning to her with a fake smile. He was used to giving fake smiles. Part of him had hoped Marinette was the one to show up, but deep down he knew she wouldn't, not tonight.

''My, apologizes if I sounded grumpy, been a bad day for me.'' He replied as Bridgette looked at him with a huff. ''You've had a bad day?'' She thought as he gestured towards the movie theater before Bridgette could offer a reply, ''Shall we go and save the city Crazy Bug?''

''LADY-Bug.'' Bridgette said stomping her foot down annoyed. She hated that nickname he had for her, granted she didn't mind the lack of flirting, well the ZERO lack of flirting from this Chat Noir, it was almost like this Chat wanted people to think there was more then one of him running around.

''Sorry but there's only one Ladybug in my eyes.'' He added with a smile and a wink before jumping towards the movie theater as Bridgette looked on annoyed, mumbling, '' "Snazza frazza rashin' fashin.'' Before following him.

…


End file.
